


Snowball Fight

by bellafarella



Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Prompt, Cold Weather, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Snow, Snowball Fight, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, holiday prompt, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Day 7: Snowball fights & we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we’re just…staring… at each other…
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Point_of_no_return](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/gifts).



> Day 7 is dedicated to Lauren, see I told you to just wait and see... hehehe :p I hope you like this fic of a snowball fight leading to a first kiss. This is set post grad night but the kiss never happened and they have just continued as business partners pining over each other. I've loved talking with you about david x patrick and more recently ian x mickey, happy you found this pairing so we could gush about them. I hope you have a great holiday season!! 💗

It’s the first winter for Patrick in Schitt’s Creek and he couldn’t be more excited. Sure, he misses his family but he loves the life he’s built here in this town. He’s partnered with an amazing man in an incredibly inventive store. He has a huge crush on said man but hasn’t had the courage yet to tell him how he feels. They’ve been working together and friends for months now and as each day goes by Patrick falls more and more for David. And as each day goes by Patrick loses more and more of his nerve to tell David how badly he wished they were more than friends. 

They close the store together as usual with David cleaning up and Patrick counting the till and locking it up in the safe. By five o’clock it’s already pitch black outside. They step out together, David locking the door behind them. “Goodnight, Patrick,” David tells him with a small smile as he turns to head in the other direction than him.

“See you Monday,” Patrick says back. He looks to the ground, fresh coating of snow. He doesn’t know why he really badly wants to pick some up so he does and balls it up into a snowball. He doesn’t know why but he throws it at David, hitting him in the back. 

David gasps and turns to see Patrick shrug his shoulders. David bars his teeth at Patrick and says, “Oh no you did not just start a snowball fight with me,” as he bends down to ball up his own snowball. 

Before they even know what’s happening, David and Patrick are in a full on snowball fight outside of their store. They’re laughing and running around each other, hitting each other with snow. 

As David is about to throw a huge snowball at Patrick, Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist and tackles him to the ground, both falling into a huge pile of snow.

David yells, “Oh my God!” as he gets tackled and they both start laughing when they hit the ground.

Patrick’s on top of David and he leans up on his elbows to look at him. They’ve never been this close before. They’re not saying anything and neither makes a move. They just stay there… in the snow… starring at each other. It's like time is standing still.

Patrick’s eyes move down from David’s eyes to his lips – he tends to do this a lot when he looks at David, wondering how they would feel against his own. 

David breaks their silence by softly saying, “Patrick?”

Patrick’s eyes move back to David’s and he knows that he may as well put it all on the line once and for all. He leans forward slightly, not taking his eyes off of David. He sees David lift his head up just as much as Patrick moved his down so he takes that as his cue to press their lips together in a soft kiss. Patrick feels David’s hand move up to hold onto his waist. Patrick smiles into the kiss making David smile as well. They pull back and look at each other with shy smiles. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long, David,” Patrick admits softly.

“Why haven’t you?” David asks, speaking just as softly.

Patrick finally gets off of David, standing he reaches his hand down to help David up. “How about I grab us some dinner from the café and we eat in our office and we can talk?” Patrick asks.

“Okay,” David agrees with a small smile and goes back into the store to wait for him in the office. 

Patrick comes back not long after with their dinners. He locks the door behind him and heads to the back office where David is sitting on the sofa waiting for him. Patrick leaves their containers on the small table back there and sits next to David. 

“So…” David says awkwardly.

Patrick explains everything, figuring he has nothing to lose. He wants to be with David, and from that kiss he’s really hoping David wants to be with him so he may as well be completely honest, “David, I’ve never been with a guy before. I’ve only really been with one woman for most of my life – Rachel. We met in high school and dated on and off until I moved here. We were engaged briefly but it was only because I thought it was what I was supposed to do. Marry your high school sweetheart. That’s what I was told. I didn’t know I was gay until I we started working together. When we met, I instantly took a liking to you but I didn’t know why I couldn’t get you out of my head or why I felt these like  _ butterflies _ whenever I saw you or spoke to you. Once we started working together, I realized that I had a crush on you. I knew it wasn’t right because we were business partners so I tried to keep those feelings at bay. The more and more we got to know each other and became friends, the more I liked you. David, it’s been months and I can’t stop these feelings I have for you. I didn’t know if you had those same feelings for me so I never acted on them but before – when I was on top of you and we were so close I couldn’t stop myself from finally kissing those lips that I’ve fantasized about kissing every day since we met…” 

David sat quietly, looking at Patrick as he explained everything to him. He couldn’t help but think that he might just be an experiment to him when he said he’s never been with a guy, that’s always his thought when he heard that in the past but then Patrick said that he’s wanted to kiss him since the day they met and realized how much he liked him and David couldn’t help but sit there and smile at him as he spoke. David puts his hand on Patrick’s knee and Patrick turns his head to look at him, having been looking down at his hands as he spoke. “Thank you for telling me all of that. And so you know, I’ve had a crush – well, it’s more than that now, since we met too.”

Patrick lets out a breath of relief he didn’t realize he was holding at David’s small confession. He smiles at him and asks, “Can I kiss you again?”

“Oh, yes, please,” David says quickly with that little grin of his that Patrick loves so much.

Patrick leans forward and David meets him halfway in another soft kiss. It’s perfect. Neither of them has ever been kissed like this, where it just feels so  _ right _ . 

David’s hand comes up to caress Patrick’s face. It feels perfect against his skin – so big and strong but soft. He feels the rings on his fingers press against his skin – those rings he’s fantasized about taking off one by one off of those perfect hands. Patrick moans softly against his lips and David licks at Patrick’s open lips and slips his tongue inside, softly and tentatively. Patrick teases his tongue against David’s and soon they’re making out on the sofa in their office of their store. 

Patrick pulls back slightly to look into David’s eyes and says, “I’ve wanted this so long but I think that we need to go a bit slower, is – is that okay?”

David’s nodding his head. “Of course, it’s okay. Whatever you need. How about we eat because honestly, if we stay next to each other like this it’s going to be hard for me to keep my hands to myself,” He tells him with a shy smile.

Patrick smiles at him sweetly. “Thank you, David.” He kisses him once more softly on the lips before standing and offering his hand to David, pulling him up from the sofa.

They sit at the small table in the office and open their containers of food. David asks, “So is this like our first date?” with a shy smile, mouth twisted up to the side.

“No, this is just us eating dinner in our store but I would like to take you on an official first date tomorrow if you’d be interested?” Patrick asks, not feeling as shy or nervous since he told David the truth of his feelings – well, not the total truth, it’s too early to say those three words just yet.

“I’d love that. I have brunch with my family at the café but I’m free after,” David tells him.

They smile at each other sweetly as they dig into their food. It doesn’t take them long to get back into their easy banter and chit chatting. They kiss goodbye for a few minutes in the backroom before heading out and walking their separate ways home. Both giddy with anticipation for what’s to come next, both finally living out their dreams of being with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
